Myotismon
Myotismon Boltboutamon * (w/ Piedmon) |digifuse=DigiFuse Charts |java=Ryūzaburō Ōtomo |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Toshiyuki Morikawa |java2n=(Adventure 02) |enva=Richard Epcar |partner=Crimson Chris Connor Carl GIGO Company |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , |s1="Myotismon + Yakiimon" }} Myotismon is a Ghost Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the mythological and , and whose English name is derived from the . As the king of Undead Digimon, it was resurrected through the dark arts and obtained mighty powers. Originally a fiendish computer virus which destroyed the computer data it absorbed, it possessed the ability to revive the destroyed data as malignant computer viruses. As it possesses an extremely cruel and cunning personality, it is exceedingly difficult to destroy this Digimon. However, it cannot demonstrate its powers outside of the night, and its power is cut in half during the daytime.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/vamdemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Vamdemon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier A silhouette of Myotismon is seen outside the eating tent at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon World Data Squad In Sneyato Forest, Bakemon digivolves into Myotismon during its fight with the DATS members. With info from a mysterious person, Myotismon ends up defeated. The info was to use the support command, VB enchant, on the Digimon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Myotismon lives in Greylord Mansion, where he is originally found starving on the floor. Once the player brings him Steak, Myotismon explains the situation but later becomes imprisoned by his own creation, SkullGreymon. Once freed, Myotismon reappears in his mansion and a notorious glitch occurs where a large portion of his speech is missing. Myotismon can be obtained with a cheat device. Digimon World 2 Myotismon digivolves from Devimon or IceDevimon, and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon. You can also trade a DarkTyrannomon for Myotismon at the Digimon Center around the same time you get the Admantium Core from Jijimon. Digimon World 3 Myotismon digivolves from Devimon at level 50 and can digivolve to MaloMyotismon at level 99. It also appears as a card with black S-energy and 35/36. Digimon Digital Card Battle Myotismon belongs to the Dark card group. Although taking a large 50+DP to digivolve in to , it has the minimum HP for an ultimate level & low attack power . Two Myotismon appear as NPC's in the game. One is found on Desert Island hosting the Arena there after the player beats A. This Myotismon is the one from Digimon Adventure 01 according to his dialog. He forces the player to compete in the Arena without Option cards. (him and his underlings still get to use them though.) Another Myotismon can be found in Dark City's Haunted Arena hosting it. He is actually friendlier than the other one. However, he's a bit snooty and calls the player his "servant" and commands them to battle him. Digimon World DS Myotismon digivolves from Devimon at level 32 and 2500 Dark Exp. and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon(level 56 and 99990 total Exp.) or MaloMyotismon(Level 45,DemiDevimon in party,bank or farm.). Myotismon also appears in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Myotismon is #215, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 233 HP, 260 MP, 132 Attack, 121 Defense, 119 Spirit, 95 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, DarkBreath4, and Economizer traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Myotismon will appear in Thriller Ruins after the Quest given by Digitamamon in Dawn, or Devimon in Dusk. Myotismon digivolves from Devimon and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Myotismon, your Digimon must be at least level 42, with 10,000 Dark experience and 195 spirit. Myotismon can also DNA digivolve from Bakemon and Sangloupmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 37, with 9000 Dark experience, and 225 spirit. Myotismon can DNA digivolve to MaloMyotismon with Shadramon, to SkullMammothmon with MegaKabuterimon (Blue) or SkullGreymon, or to Daemon with LadyDevimon. Myotismon can be hatched from the Nightmare Egg. Digimon Masters Myotismon digivolves from Devimon at LVL 25, and can digivolve to VenomMyotismon at LVL 41. Attacks *'Grisly Wing' (Night Raid): Manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and begins a surprise attack. *'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Uses a stream of blood like a whip. *'Cloud Minion' *'Blood Punch' *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream): Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Nightmare Wave': Fires electricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. "Myotismon + Yakiimon" + YakiimonDigimon Xros Wars, "A Great Legendary Hero Gathering! The Digimon All-star Showdown!!" 78 |to= |partner= |s1=#Myotismon |f1=Myotismon }} '"Myotismon + Yakiimon"''' is the unnamed DigiFuse of and Yakiimon, where Yakiimon's newspaper wrap becomes Myotismon's cape. It is a spoof Digimon Digimon Fusion "Myotismon + Yakiimon" is the joke DigiFuse for Myotismon's Digimon Introduction Corner. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Undead Digimon Category:Ghost Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon es:Myotismon